Gotta Love Camp Rock
by RipleyWriter93
Summary: When Connect Three shows up at Camp Rock, a camper catches a rockstars eye. NatexCaitlyn
1. Chapter 1

Just a quick little thing I threw together while watching Camp Rock. I don´t like own Camp Rock or anythingg. Hope you like it!!

¨Nate? Hellooo! Earth to Nate!?¨ The curly haired boys' head snapped up. ¨Wha?¨ Jason smiled. ¨Are you polishing your guitar or practicing with it?¨ Nate looked down at it confused, there was a small puddle gathering on top of it. ¨Ugh ew, dude why didn´t you get my attention sooner?!¨

Jason grinned sheepishly. ¨It was cute! You couldn´t stop looking at that girl. I asked Shane and he said her name´s Caitlyn.¨ Nate nodded, wiping off his guitar. ¨She´s into producing and I guess she´s really good. You should ask her out.¨ Nate whacked the back of his head. ¨Yeah okay, uh hi! my names Nate you don´t know me but wanna go out sometime? Are you crazy?¨ Jason ducked the next whack! that was coming his way.

¨Sorry! Let´s go, we´re on.¨ They walked out onto the stage and started to play. But Nate first looked at her. She was clapping along and moving to the beat, sitting on a blanket with another girl having a great time. As the song ended he smiled out at the audience and let his gaze rest on her for just a moment.

Shane started to sing and they joined in, and before he knew it he the three were running off the stage, talking about their music. Shane hurried towards the girl Caitlyn had been sitting with but after a few minutes he ran off to his and his uncles cabin. Nate was confused and unsure of what to do.

Jason returned to the cabin, letting Shane sleep but Nate stayed out, wandering around the darkening camp that used to feel so familiar. He entered the mess hall quietly, he didn´t think anyone was around. He walked the length of the room and entered the kitchen. He was wrong, there were two people in there and stood awkwardly in the doorway.

The older of the two turned to him. ¨Hi! Did you want a snack?¨ He nodded blankly, hoping the younger one would turn around. ¨Caitlyn would you get uh-.¨ she looked at him quizzically, ¨Nate.¨ She nodded. ¨Nate something to eat?¨ As he had hoped Caitlyn turned around and smiled.

¨Come here, I bet we can scrounge up something!¨ He followed her into a walk-in pantry and felt himself spacing out. ¨Uh Nate? Did you want something to eat or not?¨

¨Do you wanna come out to the lake with me?¨ He blurted out, she looked at him. ¨Huh?¨ His eyes widened. ¨Oh god, I said that out loud.¨ He muttered to himself. ¨You want to go to the lake with me?¨ Caitlyn inquired. ¨Uh yeah, you seem really cool and I wanted to hang out with you.¨

She shrugged. ¨Sure why not, I´ll meet you in half an hour.¨ He nodded and walked back to Shane´s cabin.

Caitlyn left the kitchen moments after she saw Nate disappear into Brown´s cabin. She hurried to her own cabin that she shared with Lola, that Mitchie was also staying in for the night, and began to rummage in her things for her bathing suit. ¨Ah ha!¨ She exclaimed holding up the teal bikini.

¨Going night swimming?¨ Lola asked from her bed where Caitlyn hadn´t noticed her before. ¨Uh yeah!¨ She walked swiftly into the bathroom and put on the bathing suit, and a cover-up. ¨Woh! Girlie Caitlyn returns!¨ Lola laughed. ¨What do I look stupid?¨ Lola shook her head no and ushered her out the door. Her hair bounced on her shoulders as she walked into the night to the lake.

Nate was sitting on an overturned canoe, waiting for her. He had already removed his shirt and she had to admit; he looked dam good in his black and white bathing suit. ¨Caitlyn! Hey, you look.¨ He paused. ¨What? That bad?¨ She spun around, the teal bikini tied at the sides of the bottoms looked amazing on her and she had a white cover-up that had a gold clasp holding it together.

¨No, you look great.¨ He told her honestly. ¨Ready to swim?¨ He asked coming over to her. She nodded and removed her flip flops and the cover-up and walked carefully to the water. ¨Ah! It´s freezing!¨ She exclaimed withdrawing her toe. He grinned and picked her up from behind, dragging her in and falling to the lake water. She shrieked, giggled, and splashed him.

A screen door slammed nearby that made them both sink closer to the water, hoping Brown didn´t see them. ¨Ello! No night swimming! If you´re out there!¨ He beamed a flash light in their general direction so that they both took a deep breath and dove under.

Her hair was swirling around her head and Nate felt she looked like a mermaid. Once the flashlight was gone they surfaced with a laugh. ¨That was close!¨ She whispered. He nodded and tried to see her. It was so dark they only saw by the light of the moon.

Half of her was bathed in the moonlight so he swam over to her and saw that goosebumps were covering her body. ¨Little chilly?¨ He pointed to her arms. His head ending up closer to her body than he intended Her teeth chattered. ¨A little!¨ She began to kick her feet to swim but ended up kicking Nate in the back of the knees.

¨Ah!¨ He gasped and his head dipped forward, his nose bumping Caitlyn's. ¨Oops, sorry.¨ He whispered. Her eyes met his and with a rush of courage she kissed him. It was only for a second but afterwards Nate grinned. ¨Wanna swim back?¨ She nodded, unable to believe what she had just done.

Once their feet were able to feel the sand, Nate´s hand reached for hers. She took it and they walked back to the shore. ¨Oh my gosh. W-we f-f-forgot towels didn´t we?¨ Her teeth chattered. ¨Wow I feel stupid.¨ He admitted. He picked up his shirt and waited for her to pick up her things.

He put an arm around her, resting his hand on her hip. They walked over to his cabin and stood awkwardly in front of the back door.¨Do you wanna come in?¨ He asked gesturing with his hands. Her eyes widened and he realized his mistake. ¨No! No uh, I meant. Watch t.v? Browns only on the other side of the cabin.¨ She nodded cautiously.

He took her hand and led her inside. She pulled the cover-up over her body and sat down on the futon. He grabbed a blanket from the chest by the door and laid it over the two of them. He picked up the remote control and turned on the t.v. putting the sound on low so as not to wake the others.

She curled up next to him with a yawn. ¨Sleepy?¨ He asked with a grin. She nodded, snuggling close to him. ¨I really like you Caitlin.¨ He whispered, kissing her forehead. She looked up at him. ¨I really like you too.¨ He wrapped his arms around her and just held her like that for a few minutes.

An hour later after Caitlyn had fallen asleep and woken up they were facing each other on the couch. ¨You were my first kiss!¨ She admitted, a blush covering her cheeks. He took her hands. ¨That´s sweet.¨ He kissed her hand. They were playing ¨truth¨ But each person just had to admit something.

¨Can I ask you something?¨ She asked, holding a pillow in her lap as he nodded. ¨How far have you gone with a girl?¨ He grinned. ¨Well let´s see, I´ve come this close,¨ He tugged her a little closer to him, the pillow falling to the floor. Pulling her closer he whispered ¨this close,¨ He barely touched his lips to hers.

¨This close.¨ His voice was barely heard. He kissed her. Not just a quick peck, but easily pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her deeply and passionately. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, kissing him back. He opened his mouth, hoping she would follow his lead, and she did.

She was nervous and shy about where her tongue should be but as Nate´s tongue gently and slowly explored her mouth, her nerves relaxed. They pulled apart and she nuzzled up against him. ¨Caitlyn, trust me I don´t want you to, but you should get going, I´ll walk you back.¨

She nodded and stood up, taking Nate´s hand as he walked her to her cabin. He kissed her cheek and turned away once she was inside. She collapsed onto her bed and sighed. ¨Busy night?¨ Mitchie and Lola came up behind her. She told them some of the details and they squealed happily. ¨You two didn´t...?¨ But she shook her head. ¨Noo! Come on!¨

The following morning Jason, Nate, and Shane decided Connect Three would just stay the next week until final jam. Brown came in and while he knew the other two weren´t looking, smirked at Nate who blushed up all the way up to his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn´t exactly intend on doing anything else with this but i´ll just see what happens.

¨Caitlyn?¨ Nate peered through the screen and saw nobody around. He put his hands in his pockets and walked back to his cabin. ¨Nate! Nate!¨ He turned around and saw Caitlyn walking up behind him in her towel, her hair wrapped up as well. ¨Hey sorry I was in the shower. Did you hear that Brown´s asked a few people to help make a dance tonight.¨

Nate blanked; was she hinting for him to ask her to the dance? For gods sake they made out last night! Admitted they liked eachother. Or maybe she didn´t like dances and expected a scathing reply. What if she wanted him to volunteer with her. Or. Maybe she didn´t care. _Say something witty, make her laugh_. He reminded himself but all that came out was: ¨Uhh, n-no I didn´t know that. You going?¨ She smiled. ¨I think I might, how about you?¨ He blanked.

¨Yeah totally, maybe Connect 3 could play or something.¨ He rambled. ¨Oh, so you want to help work at it.¨ Her face seemed to fall a little. ¨I gotta go, I´ll see you later.¨ She turned and Nate couldn´t help but stare, she was hardly covered up! Her entire body was just glistening with the water from her shower. He grinned a little bashfully and returned to his cabin.

¨Dude, are you gonna go to the dance tonight?¨ Nate asked Shane who was strumming agitatedly on his guitar. He shot him a look. ¨No I think I´ll just work on some songs tonight.¨ Nate nodded. ¨Want some help?¨ But to his surprise Shane shook his head. ¨No, go have fun.¨ He smiled encouragingly. And per usual Jason appeared out of nowhere. ¨Aw Shane not gonna join us on the dance floor?¨ Shane laughed and shook his head. Jason shrugged and ran off to who knows where.

Nate walked into his room and began to rummage through his closet looking for _something_ to wear. Eventually he put on gray /black jeans, and a long sleeve white shirt that he rolled up to his elbows and left it un-tucked. He brushed his teeth and headed began to head over to her cabin, making a few stops before he got there.

But things weren´t quite as tranquil in Caitlyns cabin. ¨Do we wear dresses?¨ Lola asked holding up a selection of dresses. Mitchie shrugged, ¨Let´s wear dresses to make a statement, we´ll like wear leggings to down state it a little bit!¨ Mitchie exclaimed. Caitlyn walked out of the bathroom to look at the dresses

¨Mitchie you should either wear the green one or the red one.¨ Caitlyn said once she was done looking at them. ¨Okay and you have to either wear this blue one or the black one.¨ Lola laughed. ¨But what should I wear?¨ Caitlyn and Mitchie dove for the same dress. ¨Purple!!¨ The three girls laughed, falling onto the bed.

Caitlyn stepped out wearing a dark blue halter topped dress that had a matching blue sash belt around her stomach with a rhinestoned circle clasp in the middle of it. It stopped an inch and a half above her knees and she wore silver leggings. ¨You look amazing Caitlyn!¨ The two exclaimed. She grinned.

She gave her hair a bit of an extra curl and applied a teeny bit of make up. Stepping into white flip flops she flopped down on her bed.¨Uh Caitlyn?¨ Nate was knocking on the door. Mitchie turned to look at her. ¨Is that Nate? He asked you to the dance? Oh my gosh Caitlyn!!¨

Caitlyn blushed and opened the door. ¨Wow, Caitlyn. You look beautiful.¨ Nate leaned in and kissed her cheek. ¨I got these for you.¨ He held out a bouquet of hand picked flowers. ¨I hope you don´t think it´s like really corny.¨ She shook her head and took them from him and grinned. ¨They´re really pretty, thanks.¨ She picked out a small daisy and tucked it behind her ear. ¨What do you think?¨ Nick looked at her with a goofy smile. ¨Really great. So what time´s the dance?¨

Caitlyn checked her watch. ¨Oh my gosh! It started twenty minutes ago!¨ Nate laughed and waved to the other two who were waiting a little longer. ¨We´ll see you there!¨ Mitchie called after them. Caitlyn took Nate´s arm and they entered the mess hall that had been practically transformed for the dance. ¨Do you wanna dance? Or get something to drink or...?¨ Caitlyn trailed off.

Nate was looking uncomfortably at the couples dancing out on the floor. ¨Can you dance?¨ Caitlyn asked quietly. ¨Uh. I´ve never really tried...¨ She laughed. ¨Come on then!¨ She pulled him out onto the floor and began dancing. ¨You´re good!¨ He called over the music. She blushed and back into him. ¨And there´s this kind of dancing. Just move with the beat and move with me.¨ She swayed her hips to the music, pressing slightly into him. He held her hips as she moved, raising her hands in the air.

He turned her around, pressed chest to chest. She ran her hands through his hair. ¨I love your curly hair.¨ She giggled.¨I´ve never heard you giggle.¨ He told her. ¨It´s cute.¨ She kissed his cheek. ¨Thanks! Wanna get something to drink?¨ He nodded and they sat down.

¨Nathan!¨ Brown approached them. ¨Hey Brown!¨ Nate grinned. ¨I´m gonna go get some punch.¨ Caitlyn stood up. Brown took her seat to face Nate. ¨Do you know why my nephew was so crushed last night?¨ Nate blanked. He wasn´t sure if he should tell Shane´s uncle Brown why he thought Shane was upset even if he didn´t know. ¨Hey Nate!¨ Mitchie greeted him, looking good in a dark green dress. ¨My guess? Her...¨ Nate muttered as she walked away. ¨She´s got a good voice, a lot of talent.¨ Brown commented. ¨Well I think something happened between them.¨

Once Caitlyn had returned they ventured back onto the dance floor. ¨This is your song! The one you wrote for Connect 3!¨ Caitlyn laughed. ¨How did you know I wrote this?¨ Nate looked at her curiously. ¨Mitchie told me.¨ She filled in quickly. ¨Okay so I like Connect 3. Is that a crime?¨ He laughed. ¨No, I´m glad somebody does.¨ She smiled and began to dance. Nate standing behind her, moving to the beat. ¨Caitlyn! You´re an amazing dancer!¨ He told her over the music.

A slower song came on and Nate stood awkwardly. Caitlyn wound her hands around his neck, showing him where to put his hands. They stood arms length apart, swaying to the music. ¨Do we have to stand this far apart?¨ Nate asked. ¨N-no.¨ She laughed. ¨Okay good, cuz I wanna be closer to you.¨ He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her small frame. She rested her cheek on his shoulder. ¨Nate?¨ He turned his head at the same moment she turned hers. Their faces were barely an inch apart and Caitlyn´s smile grew.

¨Kiss me.¨ She whispered. Nate touched his lips to hers. She kissed him back, turning her head. His tongue slipped in between her lips and he could have sworn she sighed in content. ¨Woh woh woh!¨ Jason turned up next to them. ¨Get a room you two!¨ They broke apart and shot identical looks of anger at him. ¨Alright I´m out!¨ He ran off.

Caitlyn smiled and leaned her head against his chest. They spent the next couple of songs dancing and talking until Brown announced that the dance was over. Nate took Caitlyn´s hand and walked her back to her cabin. ¨Good night Nate.¨ She kissed his cheek. ¨Three more days until final jam, where Mitchie and I have to watch.¨ Nate kissed the top of her head. ¨I´m sorry Caitlyn.¨

She stood up and Nate did as well. She stood in the doorway but suddenly Nate leaned in giving her a quick yet extremely passionate kiss. She took a breath and handed him a piece of paper. ¨Text me later Nate.¨

* * *

Ok this was just sort of a filler, a little cuteness lol! I just didnt wanna skip right to the day of final jam :) reviewsreviewsreviews please!!


	3. Chapter 3

¨Caitlyn?¨ Connie surprised her. ¨Y-yeah?¨ She washed her hands in the sink. ¨Could you and Mitchie come in a little early tomorrow?¨ She nodded. ¨Yeah of course.¨ She dried her hands and walked out the back door to her cabin. Once she was inside she curled up under her blankets.

With a slam of the screen door, Mitchie entered the cabin. ¨Mitch? Your mom wants us in early tomorrow.¨ She yawned.

¨Wake up! Up! Up! Up!¨ Mitchie shook her awake the following morning. ¨Go away!¨ Caitlyn burrowed under the blankets. She pulled the blankets off of her and finally sat up. ¨I´ll be there in a few.¨ She shuffled over to get dressed. Mitchie shrugged and headed off to the kitchens.

Caitlyn pulled out a layered white and green tank top and denim shorts with her green converse. She threw on some accessories and left.

¨Caitlyn?¨ She turned around. Nate was jogging towards her, he had on a white wife beater and basketball shorts. ¨Hey, I was on my morning run and saw you, what are you doing up at six in the morning?¨ She looked at the ground.

¨I uh, work in the kitchen.¨ She stammered.

He nodded. ¨Sweet, can I help at all?¨ She looked at him blankly. ¨Uh I guess we could always use another pair of hands!¨ He took her hand and walked with her to the kitchen.

¨Mitchie? Connie? Do we need any more help?¨ Connie smiled. ¨Well more help is always appreciated Nate, grab an apron and start mixing!¨ He nodded and tied one around his waist.

¨What do you want us to start with?¨ Mitchie asked her mom. ¨Well let´s do some pancakes to begin.¨ The three teens nodded and began to toss ingredients into bowls. ¨Flour?¨ Mitchie moved bags all over the counter but couldn´t find any

¨I found it!¨ Nate said with some in his hand. ¨What?¨ Caitlyn looked up as he flicked it at her.¨ Oh my gosh Nate!¨ He laughed heartily at her.

¨Eh hm.¨ Connie looked at them. ¨Sorry Connie.¨ They said in unison. ¨I can´t believe you did that!¨ Caitlyn whispered.

¨Okay I´m gonna start on the eggs over here, don´t make a mess.¨ Connie told them from behind the refrigerator door. Mitchie cleared her throat, ¨Yeah. Me too!¨ They walked to the other part of the kitchen.

¨Can you pass the milk?¨ Caitlyn asked Nate, reading the recipe Connie had left them.

Nate looked at her. ¨Uh, yeah, here.¨ Handing over the milk, as his hand brushed hers he shocked her. She withdrew her hand too quickly and the milk fell to the ground, spilling everywhere.

¨Oh my gosh!¨ Caitlyn exclaimed getting to the ground with a rag. Nate joined her, mopping it up. Once it was cleaned Nate tossed the rags in the laundry bin by the door.

¨Are you going to come to Final Jam tonight?¨ He asked covering her hands with his.

She shrugged. ¨I don´t know, it´d be hard just being a part of the audience.¨ She looked down at the floor.

¨I really want you to go.¨ Nate told her seriously. ¨I don´t know what I´m gonna do.¨ She admitted. ¨Are you two cooking?¨ Connie called. They seemed to remember where they were and got back to work.

Once breakfast had rolled around Nate left the kitchen to change before he headed over to the mess hall. ¨Guys?¨ He called, but it looked like they had already left. He changed into a blue plaid shirt with jeans. He ran over to the mess hall and sat between Jason and Shane.

¨Mm, these blue berry pancakes are so good!¨ Jason exclaimed, heaping more onto his plate. ¨Thank you.¨ Nate grinned proudly.

¨Wha?¨ Jason looked up with his mouth full. ¨Oh yeah, this morning when I went for my run I ended up helping out in the kitchen.¨Jason looked at him. ¨Doesn´t Caitlyn work in the kitchen too?¨

Nate smiled. ¨Yeah, she does.¨ Shane and Jason snickered but Nate pointedly ignored them. ¨Hey Nate.¨ Caitlyn walked by with Mitchie. Shane looked down at his breakfast until they had passed.

¨I´m gonna go.¨ Shane stood up and walked out the door. ¨Jason..?¨ Nate looked at him. ¨Ah, I do not know.¨ He shrugged. ¨Hi Jason, Nate!¨ Some blonde girl sat between them, flirting shamelessly with Nate.

¨Could you leave?¨ Nate finally asked annoyed; the girl seemed taken aback. ¨Uh, okay...¨ She stood up, pushing the chair in angrily. Jason shook his head slowly. ¨Not cool man.¨ The two of them stood up and left.

* * *

¨Shane what time´s final jam?¨ Jason called from the other room. ¨Uhh, like five.¨ He shrugged as he pulled on a new t-shirt.  
Nate looked around the kitchen as he stepped out of the bathroom. ¨Huh?¨

Jason stepped around him. ¨Final Jam´s at five, meet you back here at five.¨ Nate nodded and walked briskly outside. ¨Have you noticed how this last week, we´ve seen Nate like twice?¨ Shane asked aloud.

¨Caitlyn?¨ Nate knocked on the door. ¨She isn´t here.¨ Lola stepped up behind the door.

He stepped back. ¨Oh, sorry. Do you know where she is?¨ But Lola just opened the door and leaned against the frame. ¨She and Mitchie headed down to the lake I think.¨

He nodded and turned to meet her. ¨Uh, hang on, I think Mitchie´s kind of upset about Final Jam and everything, and you going over there probably wouldn´t do too much good right now.¨

He nodded. ¨Alright, well I guess I´ll see her tonight then.¨ He left and sort of wandered around the camp for a while, ending up in front of the music hall. He walked inside to the instrumental room and sat down at the piano. He slowly began to play, trying to remember what he had learned in those four years of lessons. It all seemed to come flooding back as his fingers flew across the keys.

He stayed there for at least two hours, playing songs he had learned or just made up on the spot. ¨Nathan?¨ Brown walked in. He swiveled in the seat to face Shane´s uncle. ¨Hey Brown, what´s up?¨

He sat down on the set of drums. ¨Eh, not too much, just doing the Pre Final Jam Ritual.¨ He picked up the drum sticks, spinning them in his hands.

Nate looked at him quizzically. ¨You´re a drummer?¨ Brown shrugged and began to play. Nate bopped his head to the beat Brown was making. ¨Yeah, what did you think that I started this camp with no musical ability at all?¨ Brown laughed and Nate joined in.

¨Yeah I guess I just couldn´t pick you out as a drummer.¨ He shrugged. Brown hit the drums a few more times as if to make a point and then spun on his stool. ¨I´m gonna go get ready for Final Jam.¨ Nate stood suddenly to leave. Brown waved and beat the drums.

Once he had arrived back at the cabin he looked out the window and saw Mitchie and Caitlyn standing on the docks. He wanted to go out and see her before Final Jam but in the end, decided against it. When quarter of five rang on the clocks Nate hurried out the door to where they were holding Final Jam.

¨Dude, way to barely be on time.¨ Shane called, sitting at the table where they were going to judge that night. He sat down as people were filing in. Brown took the mic and began the night.

¨This is gonna be fun.¨ Jason whispered eagerly. The first act of the night came on and Jason seemed to thoroughly enjoy it.

¨That was great!¨ He exclaimed once the ¨Hasta la Vista¨ crew had run offstage. They scribbled down notes and then the blonde girl that had sat with them that morning came on next. He was finding it harder to concentrate on Tess; the ¨it¨ chick or whatever because he was attentively scanning the audience for Caitlyn´s face.

The music started to skip and Tess faltered before running off the stage. ¨Dude, do you think she´s okay?¨ Nate looked to Jason and Shane but the two looked just as unsure. Brown came back onstage looking uncomfortable. He began to speak but was cut off. He introduced Margaret Dupree.

She walked onstage, shyly almost and began to play the guitar she had strapped around herself. The guys were all captured by the power of her song. When she had finished every one stood clapping and cheering. Brown came back out, grinning happily.

¨Yes yes she was great!¨ He exclaimed with a laugh. ¨Alright alright it is officially the end of Final Jam! Now it´s time for our judges to talk in private and judge an-¨ But a sound surprised him, cutting him short. He hurried to the wings.

The guys had just headed behind the audience to decide who the winner was. They pretty much had figured out who they were choosing but suddenly a girls voice broke the air. Shane turned around instantly, his eyes lit up.¨That´s the song.¨

Nate spoke: ¨So that must be the girl.¨ And Jason rolled his eyes: ¨Duh.¨

Shane put the mic up to sing and stepped forward towards the girl. Nate and Jason grinned at each other; happy that Shane had found her. But suddenly Nate´s attention was directed to someone else beyond the stage.

Caitlyn was sitting at her laptop, cords dangling from it, her fingers sweeping the keys, the light from the laptop was brightening her smile even more but as the song wound to an end, her gaze locked on Nate. He felt himself standing up, running along the wall, towards the backstage.

¨Caitlyn!¨ He exclaimed breathlessly. He soundlessly wrapped her in his arms. ¨Miss me?¨ She laughed. Everyone crowded backstage while the winner was announced by Shane and Brown and the director. ¨Margaret Dupree!¨ Peggy´s eyes widened as she practically floated onto the stage.

A few minutes later everyone was positioned on stage. Nate was just a few meters away from Caitlyn and they were looking up ever so often at each other. He held the guitar lightly in his hands and began to play. Shane and Mitchie started off singing but soon enough everyone had joined in.

On the final note, as everyone´s hands shot upwards two hands connected, falling to their sides.

After the show Caitlyn slipped into the storage room that Nate was standing in, his body leaned up against the window. She crossed the room in steps and slipped into his embrace, leaning up to kiss him. He kissed her back, but pulled away after a moment, leaving her confused.

He moved away, offering her his hand that she took gladly and they walked out of the building wordlessly, Nate guiding her. He pushed on a door and she suddenly realized they were in the music hall, entering the room full of instruments. She looked at him quizzically but he just smiled and gestured for her to sit beside him on the piano bench.

He began to play one of the songs he had written that day, singing to her. She leaned against him and kissed his cheek. ¨That´s beautiful.¨ She whispered.

He grinned and whispered back: ¨So are you.¨ and turned her body to kiss her. She smiled and positioned herself so her back was facing the piano. He kissed her slowly at first, their mouths closed but as she arched her back, leaning slightly backwards, brushing the keys, the pace sped up.

She opened her mouth to his, their tongues dancing as one. As the heat grew rapidly between them, she fell back against the piano, the keys playing notes as they kissed. Her legs wrapped around him, his hands entangled in her hair and caressing her back.

Once they had broken apart Nate was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall and Caitlyn was sitting in his lap, her legs falling over his. He twirled a piece of hair around his finger, holding her against his chest. ¨What am I supposed to do?¨ He asked her, a frown covering his face.

¨What do you mean?¨ She shifted to look better at him, his brown eyes suddenly warm and comforting. ¨Three months a year is all I´ll see you. What am I supposed to do during the other nine?¨ She shrugged, a tear slipping down her cheek.

* * *

¨Bye Caitlyn, call me once you guys are settled at the new place?¨ Nate kissed her goodbye. She nodded and kissed him back. ¨Bye Nate...¨ Jason pulled he and Shane into the limo.

¨Okay ready to roll?¨ The driver called into the backseat. Jason looked sadly at his two best friends holding their phones as if deciding when was too soon to text Caitlyn and Mitchie. ¨Yeah, we are.¨ He pulled them both towards him. ¨Group Hug! You two need one.¨

* * *

¨Caitlyn go get the door.¨ Her brother Russell called from the den. ¨I thought all the stuff was brought in already?¨ She moaned standing up. ¨Just answer the dam door!¨ He exclaimed.

¨Fine fine fine!¨ She pulled the door open. ¨Delivery.¨ Two men were standing with a box between them. ¨Sign please.¨ One of the men held out a clip board. She scribbled her signature and eyed the box. ¨Oh yeah right.¨ The other muttered.

He tapped the box several times and the sides fell to the ground. ¨Cheesy? Or cute?¨ Nate was standing with his arms outstretched. She ran to him and hugged him like she never wanted to let go.


End file.
